Pillow Child
by Chain-of-Sacrifice
Summary: Hell would be a blessed sanctuary to the life of a pillow child. WARNING: If sad endings and character deaths are not your type of story, please choose another story to read. This story has no happy ending. CHAP 3 UP!
1. Unmarked

**_Story #10_**

**Pillow Child**

TakaAkatsuki7

-----

Small Note: I'm uploading this early because I feel bad to keep you guys waiting. I dind't have time to really edit it properly though because unfortunately my mother keeps breathing down my back and actually, she's sitting on the stairs right now glareing at me....So yeah.....

ummm, (working under Pressure here) Yeah, I wanted to post this up tonight, so I hope you guys enjoy it, yes it starts off slow and brace yourselves cause it's gonna be a really long story. Let me know what you think

WARNING: Please remember that this is the sad version to Ping Pong! If you have not read Ping pong then I advise you not to Read Pillow Child!!!!!!!!!!! Read Ping Pong first! I will place in proper warnings later.......

-----

**Chapter One-Unmarked**

_(Sasuke's POV)_

Every year I received the same cake-Strawberry Vanilla, with a different fixed amount of candles that I would blow after making the same wish I always made for the last two years. This year as I sat staring lost in the flames of five little candles, I wondered whether or not this would be the year my wish would come true.

"Make a wish and then blow out the candles."

I sat back taking a deep breath until my cheeks puffed out so much it began to hurt. I held it for three seconds for extra luck and then leaned back forward and blew out my candles. I watched as thin traces of smoke traveled their way upward. If fire had a soul, it would be smoke I thought. When fire dies, the smoke ascends. I hope it will be reborn into my wish.

My mother picked out the candles from the cake and threw them in the garbage. Apart from her, there was no one else here to share the moment. She came back with two small plates and a knife.

"Would you like to cut the cake?"

"Ok."

I sliced through the cake. It was a small dairy treat just big enough for the two of us. I was glad though. She smiled when I handed her a slice, but I was able to see through it. Just by glancing in her eyes I could see just how sad she was. I knew she regret not throwing me some little party. It didn't matter to me though if she didn't. It was not as though I had friends to invite anyway.

"Thanks for the cake."

I picked out a strawberry and tossed it in my mouth.

"You're welcome."

After the cake she gave me a soccer ball that had been poorly wrapped up in brown paper. While I practised giving the ball some light kicks, she warmed up some milk over the stove. The two of us sat on the floor across from each other on the floor rolling the ball back and fourth. There wasn't much to say. Every now and then the two of us would giggle silently when someone made a bad roll. Aside from the birthday cake, tonight was like every other night. When it was time for bed my mom pushed a small mattress leaning on the wall of our one room apartment onto the floor and then plugged in a small beaten up-but still working portable heater. The heating for room number twelve had been cut off due to unpaid bills. It was alright though. My mom and I snuggled under the blankets. The portable system supported us with all the heat we needed. The real problem began the following morning.

My mom was making eggs. I sat at the table trying to read the paper. Just like that, the lights overhead flickered and then shut off. I gazed up and heard something bang behind me. My mom was dressing into her robes. The bang I had heard had been when she slammed the pan down on the stove.

"Sasuke stay here."

She flipped back her peacock blue hair and left the apartment. I waited a bit at the table and then followed. I reached the main doors, seeing my mom outside through the glass arguing with some man. He was tall, skinny, though probably only in his twenties he appeared in his forties with a bad shave, bald head, and eyes to small for his oval shaped head. I pushed open the door a little and leaned against the frame.

"Please, just give me a few more weeks and I'll have the money."

"I've already given you more time than I'm supposed to-."

The man closed a small little silver box mounted on a tall wooden post and locked it. It was then that I realised that our electricity had been cut.

"-and if you don't pay your rent by the end of this week I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

"But I need more time! Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry."

He wasn't sorry at all. The words were just spilling from him like water spilling from a fountain. There was no emotion coming from him at all. His eyes met mine and for a second I felt paralysed. I saw something dangerous flicker in his eyes and then he posed my mom a question I found odd.

"How old is you son?"

"He's five."

"Oh? Why not offer him?"

"Excuse me?"

"You can always give your son as payment."

I couldn't see my mom's face, but her tone had changed from a beggar to someone who was insulted.

"I'm not giving away my son for money."

"I could be wrong but-"

He whispered the rest of his sentence. He leaned forward till his face was just inches away from my mom so I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"-Till the end of this week." He straitened up, "If I don't have my money by the end of this week you will pay whether you like it or not."

The man picked up his tool box. I moved to the side as he passed, this time avoiding eye contact with me. When I turned back around my mom was in front me.

"Mom, what's wrong? What did that guy say?"

Her eyes were already tearful and I think my question made it worst. She kneeled down in front me and embraced me in a tight hug. She cried into my shoulder and I hugged her back.

"It's ok mom."

She sniffed.

"Sasuke…we need to talk."

She picked me up and carried me back inside. The two of us sat on the mattress. She took her time to say what ever it was she wanted to say, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. I hugged my soccer ball, patiently waiting.

"Sasuke…I don't know if you're aware but, every child has a code."

"A code?"

"Yes, a code that's given to them by the government."

"Do I have a code?"

She bit her lip.

"No…you don't. Sasuke I…I never had you in a hospital. Please try and understand that kids are supposed to be born in hospitals, but I had you secretly."

"Does that mean I'm a secret?"

I didn't understand and trying to made my head hurt. Kids came from hospitals, but I didn't. Did it matter?

"Yes Sasuke, you are. According to the government, you don't exist."

"That's silly mommy. I'm right here."

"Yes, but they don't know that."

"Why?"

She sighed.

"I did it…to protect you from your father."

That broke the ice. Now I was beyond confusion.

"I have a dad?"

"Yes, but he's a very bad man Sasuke. You must promise me that you will never go looking for him!"

"Why?"

Again she sighed and her lower lip trembled.

"You read the morning paper right?"

"Yes, every morning."

It had been my mom who taught me how to read and write. Though I wasn't perfect yet, I congratulated myself for learning despite not going to school. I didn't have any books, so the paper was all I could read and I sometimes copied stuff I was able to understand.

"Tell me, have you ever read an article on "Pillow Children" or "Pillow Angels?"

"Oh yeah I have. A Pillow Child. A kid who doesn't feel anything."

She nodded.

"Yes that's right. Whatever article you read must've been a debate."

"What's a debate?"

"It's an argument."

"Why argue?"

"Listen very carefully Sasuke-" She pulled me on her lap and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "-Pillow Children are rare, so rare that the chances of having one are one in a million. Like you said, a Pillow Child is a kid born with the disability to feel. They don't feel pain, they don't feel hunger, they don't feel tired, they don't feel cold, nothing."

"Wow."

"And because of that curse, people fail to treat them as humans."

"What do you mean?"

"They abuse them."

"What does that mean?"

"Well let's just say they hurt them in very bad ways."

"Oh…"

I still didn't get it.

"The government that takes control over them if the family who had one doesn't want it."

"What? Why would a family give away their own child?" What does the government do to the kids?"

"Listen Sasuke, they sell them."

"Sell them?"

"You know how I bought you your soccer ball?"

I stared down at my ball and nodded.

"Well people do the same with Pillow Children."

Even though I still didn't understand, I had a feeling that it wasn't right.

"And because Pillow Children are so rare, people are artificially creating them."

"What do you mean artificially?"

"They're taking kids and illegally turning them into Pillow Children."

"What does illegally mean?"

"They're going against the rules."

"But mommy, you said the government stops people from going against the rules."

"Not all the time Sasuke. Unfortunately the government has been bought."

"People can buy the government?"

"That article you read Sasuke must've been about whether it's right or not for the government not making an attempt to stop people for artificially making Pillow Childs."

"But mommy, how do you make a Pillow Child without a child?"

"You don't."

"I don't understand anything!"

"They do use children Sasuke; they use kids unmarked by the government."

Judging by the way she phrased the sentence, I had a feeling she was hoping for me not to understand after all. Unfortunately for her, I understood what she meant.

"Kids without a code."

She rested her chin on top my head and for a while she sat there in silence.

"If the government ever finds out I have you they'll have full rights to take you away."

"But I don't wanna go away mommy! I want to stay here with you."

"Ok now I really need you to listen to me Sasuke."

She flipped me around to face her. I balanced on my knees staring at her in her eyes.

"No matter what happens I'll always be with you even if you can't see me."

"What do you mean if I can't see you? I'll always see you!"

"Sasuke, let your heart guide you."

"I don't understand mom!"

I began to cry. She pulled me back in a hug. I listened to her heart beat. The melody it played was sad. It was breaking.

"Mom?"

"I'm…" She struggled to get the words out. "I'm going to put you up for adoption."

"What do you mean?"

"You will be given a new home, a new family,"

"I don't want a new family!" I nearly screamed. "I love you mom, I don't want to be away from you! I wanna stay here in our home."

"Sasuke this is not a good home for you. You need a better home, you need to be taken care of and to go to school like other normal boys your age, you need to be given a code, I can't risk you becoming one of them!"

The two of us hugged in silence.

"What about dad?"

"What?"

"You said I had a father right? Maybe he's a good man now. Maybe we can find him and go live with him and-"

"That's out of the question."

"Why?"

"Sasuke, your father supports the idea of artificial creating Pillow Children."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry, that's why I asked you not to go looking for him. Please promise me you won't."

"Ok, I promise."

She held my hands and kissed them softly.

"Sasuke, adoption isn't so bad. It will give you a code and you'll be safe. That's what matters right now. We won't be apart forever. When you're older you can always come back to me."

"I can?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

I felt her fidget and for a moment she hesitated.

"Yes, I promise."

I decided to take her word.

"I'll go for adoption, but then I will come back to you."

We crossed pinkies. I really didn't like the idea of having to leave my mom, but not having a code was really making her worried and I had a feeling that something that man said to her earlier was bugging her also. So I decided that if I really wanted my wish to come true, the first step would be to go for the adoption and receive a code from the government. If I had known that day though that our promise would be broken, I never would've agreed.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Cornered

**Pillow Child**

TakaAkatsuki7

-----

Small Note: Finally finished this chap! this should've been posted at least three days ago, but I was always busy -.-' Sorry about that...anyways thanks for the reviews!!!!! Remember though...this is a sad story. No matter what characters I introduce in this story none of them will be good. Or...something bad will just happen to them. (SPOILER) in Ping Pong Sasuke made two friends, Karin and Naruto plus the extra characters like Temari, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and so on....well even if some of those characters will be in this strory...I don't wanna hear any compliants about "How could you kill this character? or "why is this character so mean to Sasuke?" Or "why doesn't naruto save sasuke?" BECAUSE THAT'S HOW THE STORY GOES! THIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I held back in Ping Pong, I'm not holding back for Pillow Child.

Now if this is your type of story then....enjoy ^^

On a last random note, For those of you who added me on youtube, I have a second account now cause I joined a cosplay group. the link is on my profile so add that one too.

-----

**Chapter Two- Cornered**

_(Sasuke's POV)_

The orphanage at the corner of twenty Seventh Avenue had been built by a lunatic. I stared at the building as the cab slowed down at the curb. Now that I could see my new home I could only describe it as…Crazy.

It was a jumble of grey bricks glued to each other under a green sloping roof and windows of every shape and size. Nothing fitted together properly. The overall design should've been simple enough; a long rectangle area with two wings, but one wing was longer than the other. The two sides didn't match. The orphanage was four floors high, but the windows were spaced in such a way that it was hard to tell where one floor ended and where the other began.

"Come on Sasuke."

I considered whether my mom was ok in the head to even think of leaving me here. In order to reach the main doors we had to go down a set of stairs and even the door was ugly, as if someone had thrown a huge chunk of wood that smashed into the brickwork and had somehow lodged into place. My mom rang the doorbell and the two of us waited in silence.

There came a sliding of a chain and then a horrible snap. The door creaked open revealing a pair of bright golden cat like eyes. The eyes stared at me and then looked up at my mom.

"What do you want?" Bright red lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Oh." My mom was shocked to see a lady looking younger than her glaring up at her from the floor. "Umm sorry to bother you."

"I'm busy."

"Yes I'm sure you are but I-"

"Are you here to adopt?"

"No, you see I-"

"Then go away." The lady started to close the door.

"I'm here to put someone up for adoption!"

The door opened back. Once again golden cat like eyes met mine. The lady stood up. I wished she hadn't. I had a bad view from where I was standing. The lady had a humongous rack. I was unable to even see her face.

"You're not talking about this boy?"

"Yes."

"Tch, how old is he six?"

"No five."

"Ok, let me explain something to you." The lady placed her hands on her hips. "When people look to adopt, they look for young ones."

"He is young." My mom pointed out.

"I'm talking a couple months to a year. I'm sorry, but this orphanage is soon to be closed down. I don't want to end up with leftovers."

"Please, I need you to take him." My mom pleaded.

I didn't like the lady. Although she was beautiful, I thought she was a real snob the way she talked to my mom. She matched in perfectly well with the rest of the building. Her attitude was ugly. I realise now as I listened to my mom trying to reason with the lady that this was the only place she could bring me. We didn't have a car of our own, and cabs were expensive the further the destination was. This was the only orphanage we could reach close to home.

"The chances are slim." Said the lady.

"If there's a chance I need to take it!"

The lady sighed and turned to me. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Sasuke." I answered.

"Fine, Sasuke get in." She motioned with her head, and opened the door completely. Then she turned back to my mother. "I'll take him."

I wasn't sure if to feel content that she was accepting me or even more upset. I decided I was even more upset when I took a step and tripped head first into the building. Whatever idiot had thrown the door had really poor aim. The door frame wasn't even touching the ground. The door seriously was randomly stuck to the middle of the wall.

"Careful!" The lady snarled again.

"Sorry," I muttered standing up and adjusting my one little bag over my shoulder. Why was I even apologising? She could've warned me to watch my step or at least told me to jump in.

"Oh thank you so much umm…"

"Tsunade." Said the lady and then she slammed the door in my mother's face.

"Hey wait!" I protested, "I didn't say bye!"

She glanced back at me, her eyes narrow and her mouth twisted. "Come on!" She grabbed me by my arm and dragged me down the long narrow hallway. "The rules are simple, you're forbidden to enter the right wing, you are not to wander around the orphanage, you are to remain in your room, you listen when I talk to you, and you stay out of the kitchen unless I call you to eat. The only time you will be permitted out of your room other than when it's time to eat will be when you are doing your chores which I will assign you first thing tomorrow. When I schedule a meeting with you and a family looking to adopt I expect you to behave and come on time, and you have only two more months before the orphanage closes and if you are still here you're on your own. I'm not your mother, and I am not your friend. You do as I say and that is all understand?"

"Uhh…yes?" I stared at her with huge eyes, my mouth open. I was still fixed on saying bye to mom.

"And from now on you will refer to me as Miss Tsunade. Am I clear?"

"Un…hun…"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes Tsunade…uh miss Tsunade."

She led me through a door leading to the left wing and down a narrow staircase, each stair a different space apart. Now we were in a narrow corridor with plenty of doors and no windows. I followed her through the strangely silent building. Where were all the kids?

The corridor was bare. No carpeting, the walls were plain and paneled with wood. She stopped at a door twelve, indicating that we had reached the end of our journey.

"You're room is here." She opened the door.

I took my first step in and found myself flat on my face. Of course, I thought, the door was built randomly in the wall; I had tripped over the floor. What a stupid building!

"I'll call you later for supper," said Tsunade, "your roommate will show you the way to the kitchen." With that she slammed the door against my feet.

Roommate?

I stood up, brushing dust off my already soiled clothes. I was wearing a loose navy blue t-shirt with grey sweats. Sure enough, I looked over and there, lying in one of the beds (there were two) was a tall, blonde, kid. He seemed amused by my tumble in, he had a crooked smile and looking in his eyes was enough to see he was laughing on the inside. I scowled. He had probably made the same mistake as me when he first arrived at this screwed up place.

"What's your name brat?"

"Sasuke," I was still annoyed, and the way he addressed me only made my mood worst. "Yours?" He examined me up and down and then looked away.

"I don't have to tell you."

"Hun?" I forgot about my annoyance for a split second as confusion swept through my body. He laughed at my reaction, jumped to the floor, and approached me. I felt so small when he stood in front me. He was more than a head taller. I leaned against the door.

"It's rude you know!" I said, somehow I had found my voice though feeling slightly intimidated by the way he toward over me. "Asking for someone else name and not giving your own."

He ignored me, bending down he asked, "How old are you brat?"

"Five..."

He snorted and returned to his bed. He stood at the side of it with his arms folded behind his head. "Just what I need…" he muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Are you one of them?" He asked.

"One of what?"

"Did you escape?"

"What are you talking about?" I yelled, "you're making no sense!"

"Were you taken as a pillow child?" He yelled back.

"Oh…uh…no.." I stared at the floor, "my mom dropped me here."

He turned, "you have a mother?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell are you doing here if you have a fucken mother?" He sounded so angry, I almost felt scared."

"I-I don't know." I didn't know what to answer, I didn't understand! Nothing made sense to me! My mom, the man, being unmarked by the government, this creepy house, my angry roommate….I don't understand any of it!

"Stop asking me strange stuff!" I said, "you haven't even told me anything about you!"

Next thing I knew, I was trapped between the wall and my roommate, his hands on either side of me flat against the wall.

"I've been there," he whispered. I know my eyes were huge, but I didn't like this sudden change of atmosphere, suddenly everything seemed tense. "I've seen the horror that is hell. You wanna know about me? You sure?" He didn't give me time to answer. "I've been living on the streets as far as I could remember, at least until that day."

"What day?" The question spilled out of my mouth before I could rethink.

"When those people showed up." He said. I shivered. I was staring into his eyes, his that that were bright blue orbs only moments ago had now turn cold and dark, the ocean suddenly turning violent rising up into a tsunami ready to come crashing down on me.

"Two tall people dressed in long black cloaks," he continued, "their eyes red like rodents, I remember getting swallowed up in their emptiness, and all my senses screamed danger! But they bribed me with food. The moment me senses caught whiff of the sweet bread they held out for me, all warnings vanished. They told me if I went with them they would take care of me…" his voice trailed off, his eyes went distant as they relived his past. "I found myself chained to the wall in a dark room…I went days without food or water…then there was the constant pain…soon after I had lost enough weight to squeeze out of the chains." His eyes retuned to the present time and glared into mine.

"I escaped," he said, "and Tsunade found me. That was two years ago. I've been in this fucken orphanage for two years! You know the problem with people? When they come to adopt they always go for the small cute ones. This orphanage is going to close down soon and I will not let you mess up my chances of adoption! I will not go back on the streets and I will not go back to that…that…hell!" He pushed away from me and jumped back in his bed. "My name's Naruto, I'm ten years old." He pulled the blankets over his head and then added, "put your stuff where I can't see it, and then shut up and stay quiet. You're in my room and in my way, so you're going to do and listen to what I tell you."

I didn't reply. I felt sick to my stomach. I dragged my feet to my bed, did like Naruto and slid under the blankets huddling my bag close to me.

Mom, I thought, I want mom…I want a hug. I want to be in her arms and listen to her say it's ok…everything will be fine, because I knew starting from now…everything was going to be far from ok.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Last One Standing

You Know I completely forgot that I had a sequel to Ping Pong? I Randomly remembered yesterday, I was like oh shit! Well I'm going to post the Sequel hopefully next week O.O

I got Really annoyed and pissed off with this chapter. I had to rewrite it more than five times because for some reason my computer wasn't saving it! So you'll notice that the beginning may seem rushed. This chapter was supposed to focus on the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto, but because I got tired of rewriting it, I kinda skipped it and went a bit into chapter four.

I've updated all my stories today. That's right every last one. I've been checking my profile stats and I'm happy to know that majority of you keep checking my profile to know what's going on. If your curious to know when your favorite fic of mine will be updated, keep checking my profile and you'll see a section labeled **order of next updates. **Depending on the demand determines how fast I update each story. So you'll notice that the order may change depending on the reviews I receive for each story. Anyways enough said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Last One Standing  
**

Naruto had been right. Whenever people came to visit the orphanage, it was always the cute little ones they went for. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. I spent most of my time doing chores around the orphanage. By now, I knew every high step where I was permitted to go, and didn't trip when I entered the rooms anymore. It was hard. Each day I thought about mom, wondering if she was ok. If she had managed to pay the bills and had the electricity back. Was she ok by herself? Every night a prayed that she was.

My first week here had been chaos. Naruto hated me far more than I could imagine or understand. He was constantly getting me into trouble. Every time I wiped, or dusted, or vacuumed, he would go back and dirty it up behind my back. Tsunade would always get upset and it got to the point where she had even started hitting me at a certain point and sending me to bed without any supper. I never once blamed Naruto though. For some reason I felt like I didn't have the right to. I tried to confront him though one time about it, but it resulted in him pushing me out a window and then I got into even more trouble. So I remained silent hoping that someone would adopt me from this hell hole soon. Very soon because the orphanage was being shut down.

* * *

I was washing dishes after breakfast. Naruto was supposed to be helping me by drying them, but he was snoozing at the table. He stood up quickly though when he heard Tsunade coming in and grabbed a plate roughly from my hand.

Tsunade tossed a paper on the table and slumped down into a chair, burying her head in her hands. From that Naruto and I were able to tell that something was wrong.

"Everything ok?" Naruto asked, setting down the towel against the counter and walking up to her side. I turned off the water an leaned against the counter.

"No," Tsunade sighed and picked up the paper, "the city has decided to shut us down."

Our mouths dropped open in shock.

"Why?" Naruto demanded.

"The rent is high and I'm not able to afford it," she explained. "I've been trying to find homes for everyone quickly, I knew this was going to happen. That's why I haven't been excepting anyone else into the orphanage."

Naruto glared at me sending me onto a guilty trip. I had been the last person Tsunade had allowed into the orphanage and my mom had to beg for just that.

"The government has arranged a day next weekend for people around the area to come and adopt, but after that, that's it."

"What happens to us if we don't get adopted though?" Naruto demanded, "We go back to the streets?"

By we he meant himself. Tsunade leaned back for a bit and then stood up before answering.

"You will be adopted," she said, and left the kitchen carrying the paper of notification with her.

"Damn it!" Naruto slammed his fist down on the table.

* * *

The final day at the orphanage arrived. Naruto and I both wore our best clothes and watched as couples entered and left with a new young child. It got late and soon, Naruto and I were the only ones left, but by then it was well after dark. Naruto stared out the windows for any sign of anyone else coming to adopt. Tsunade and I stood behind him.

"No ones coming..." Naruto muttered, stepping away from the window. He stared down at the floor, his hands balled into fists and he looked about to cry.

I didn't know what to say. I glanced up at Tsunade hoping she would say something to comfort him. She opened her mouth, but as she did, there came a knock on the door. Naruto and I froze as she opened the door and two men stepped in.

"Good evening," Tsunade gestured them inside.

"Evening Miss, I'm Kakashi," the one with Grey hair and a mask that covered a large portion of his face introduced, "and this is Iruka, my boyfriend." The other tanned male waved. "We were looking to adopt a boy. As you see, we're a gay couple and having kids well...it's not possible."

"Yes of course," Tsunade led them over to where Naruto and I stood. "There's just these two left."

"Oh good," said Iruka, "They're not to young."

Naruto and I beamed. Finally, a couple that would adopt an orphan who didn't wear diapers.

"Now which one should we pick?" Kakashi wondered out loud.

The smile on Naruto's smile flipped upside down instantly and I couldn't blame him. Both Kakashi and Iruka had their eyes set on me. I glanced at him, sure he had made my stay here a living hell, but it was only due to the fact that Naruto had been through a lot. He had very nearly been turned into a pillow child from what he told me and then I showed up, lowering his chances. I couldn't do this to him. Despite the feeling that I would regret what I was about to do, I stepped forward.

Naruto you take this one," I whispered, so that only he heard.

"What?" He whispered back, but my next words answered his question.

"You guys are gay?" I asked, cringing my face in disgust, "that's so gross!"

both Naruto and Tsunade stared at me in shock. Naruto glanced at Tsunade with his mouth hanging open and the two of them exchanged glances before looking at the reaction of the two men who bore looks of insult on their faces.

"I don't want to live with homo's!" I folded my arms across my chest and turned away from them walking to the back of the room, avoiding eye contact with Naruto.

An intense silence swept the room before Kakashi finally pointed to Naruto and smiled politely at Tsunade who was still frozen in shock.

"We'll take the blond one."

I heard the words, and although it hurt that I had given up my chance to be adopted, I still felt happy that now Naruto would have a home. Tsunade finally recovered.

"Go get your stuff," she said to Naruto who at first didn't move, but then I heard his footsteps leave the room. "I need you gentlemen to fill out some papers for the adoption. She led them out of the room leaving me alone. I sighed.

"Why did you do that?" I voice behind me questioned.

I turned, Naruto was already back with his bag.

"You saw how they were looking at you! They were going to pick you! So what if they're ga-"

"Naruto," I cut him off, "I don't care that they are gay, I have nothing against that."

"Then...why?"

"That's because," I sighed, "I didn't want to take away your chance."

"Sasuke...even after the way I treated you...you..."

"Hey, I'll be all right! You're adopted now. You have a code now. No ones ever going to try to turn you back into a pillow child ever again."

"Sasuke..." His blue orbs became teary.

"Like I said," I smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "I'm the only one left now. Next person that comes, I'm the only one they can adopt!"

Tsunade returned with Naruto's new family.

"Well Naruto," Said Iruka, "time to go."

Naruto turned to me one last time and whispered his thanks before following them out the door. Kakashi and Iruka glanced at me one last time before the doors closed and I tried not to look sad.

"That was a very bold thing you did," Tsunade commented once the door was closed, "but you realize that may have been your only chance."

"I'm sure someone else will come," I took Naruto's place at the window and watched as he got into the back seat of their car. He glanced once more at the building where he had been imprisoned for so long and waved goodbye at me. I waved back and then he was gone.

The truth was, I wasn't sure if there would be anyone else. In fact, there wasn't anyone else. Tsunade, who had gone into the other room to make a phone call, came in with her keys in her hand.

"What's it like living in the streets?" I asked sadly, sulking back against the wall.

"I'm not leaving you on the streets," she replied and I looked up at her expectantly. "I've arranged for you to stay by...an old friend." She hesitated on how to describe it.

"You mean I've been adopted?" I ran in front her excitedly.

"Not exactly..."

"What do you mean?" My smile faded.

"You won't be given a code, but you should be kept safe from becoming a pillow child."

"Oh ok..."

"Grab your things, lets go."

The ride wasn't long and we spent the whole drive in silence. She seemed a little nervous, but I didn't question her as to why. I soon found out anyways when we pulled up by a fountain and there was a truck waiting with three people waiting in front. Tsunade pulled up in front them and nodded for me to get out with her. I followed cautiously behind as she approached the group.

"Tsunade, long time no see," A woman greeted her and I noted she were the only female.

"Indeed it has been Tayuya," said Tsunade coldly, "So he sent you guys hun?"

The one in the middle who looked pale even in the darkness answered.

"Orochimaru apologizes for not coming, but yes we will be taking the boy back to him."

Orochimaru? Who's that? I wondered...

"So is this the brat?"

I jumped as the largest one of the group grabbed me by my arm and yanked me out from behind Tsunade.

"Easy Jirobo," said the one in the middle, "Orochimaru won't be happy if there's a scratch on him."

"I know that Kimimaro!" Jirobo growled, still clutching my arm tightly.

"He's a cute one," Said Tayuya, examining me, "I'm sure Orochimaru will be pleased. Here's your payment Tsunade."

Payment? I watched with horror as Kimimaro handed her a case which no doubtingly contained a load of cash.

"Your selling me?" I yelled at her.

She didn't answer. She didn't even look at me. She just turned around and walked back to her car.

"TSUNADE!" I screamed after her.

"You're being to loud!" Jirobo complained. He wrapped his arms around me, locking my own arms down, picked me up and carried me to their truck.

"No!" I thrashed my legs against him, still screaming for Tsunade.

"All right that does it."

My screams were cut off as he squeezed his arms tightly around my body, it felt like I had been wrapped up by a snake and my wind pipe was blocked. I couldn't breathe. Before I knew it, I had drifted unconscious.

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

I heard a new voice. I stirred, but I felt dizzy. Before opening my eyes I felt my surrounding and it felt soft and cushioning.

"Hey oh, come on. Dinner is ready."

I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with a short read head who looked the same age as me. I lifted my head up and looked around the room. I was on a floor bed in a small wooden room. The place smelled sweet and it was very warm. I looked back at the boy and nearly mistook him for a girl. He had heavy eyeliner on and appeared very pale with a red tattoo mark on his head. That's not what confused me. He was wearing a red fancy kimono and the reason he were so pale was due to the white face paint he had on his face. He even wore lipstick it seems for his lips were very red.

"Good your up."

I nodded.

"What's you name?"

"Um...Sasuke."

"I'm Gaara."

"Um...nice to meet you Gaara."

He smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Kinda...umm sorry, but where are we?"

"Oh right, sorry, you must be confused."

I nodded.

"This is Orochimaru's Mansion. Orochimaru is our master."

"Master?"

"Yes," he nodded, "It's our job to please him. After all thanks to him, we are safe from becoming pillow children."

"How?"

"Well...it's a little sick, but Orochimaru kinda has a fetish for boys around our age..."

"You don't mean...?"

"Yeah..." Gaara glanced at the floor, "that type of fetish, but as long as we do what we can to please him, we're kept off the streets with a roof over our heads, good food to eat, and protected from the people in hoods."

"People in cloaks?"

"Yes!" his expression turned serious. "The people who are part of the pillow child project dress in cloaks with red clouds on them. If you see one coming near you run away and hide."

"I see...hey...why are you dressed like a girl?"

"It's a part of Orochimaru's fetish and you should probably go take a look in the mirror yourself," he added, gesturing towards a long mirror mounted on the door to the room.

I looked down at myself and gasped, rushing over to the mirror I stared at my reflection in horror and yelled.

"What did they do to me?"

I was dressed in a a navy blue kimono similar to Gaara's, with my face painted white. I didn't have on as much eyeliner as he did, but my eyelids had a pinkish tint to them and I wore black lipstick. I couldn't believe it was really me in the mirror. I looked at my hands and gasped when I saw that even my nails had been painted black. I stared back at Gaara who shrugged.

"It's a small price to pay."

"I look like a doll," I sighed.

Gaara approached me and opened the door.

"Come, I'll take you to dinner."

The place was indeed fancy. It was like I was walking through a magic castle. The hallway had a red carpet leading all the way to the dining hall which, I sniffed the air, was smelling really good. The place was packed with other small boys. I understood why Tsunade said I wouldn't be given a code, but still be safe now. Orochimaru was a pedophile yes, but he took care of everyone. I saw this as we reached the dining hall and saw what looked like a buffet laid out for everyone to choose what they wanted to eat. Maybe this wasn't such a bad bargain. Like Gaara said, we were kept of the streets.

"You and I have been assigned as partners," Gaara continued to explain as we picked up plates and waited in line, helping ourselves to whatever we wanted. I literally took a little of everything. Even if I wasn't sure what it was. I never had the option of so much food before. "So we stick together and where we were before, that's our room." we took a free table and indulged ourselves in our plates. "Since you're new, Orochimaru has scheduled an appointment with us tonight to get to know you and see how good you are in bed. I choked on some chicken.

"Oh..." I managed to say, "really?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I can help you out and give you a few tips as to what he likes, that's if you don't mind."

"Ummm..." talk about an awkward conversation, this guy had no problem at all talking about this. "Gaara?"

"hm?"

"How old are you?"

"Eight. I've been here since I was five though. Orochimaru took me in from the streets."

"Oh..."

"You Sasuke, how old are you?"

"I am five, and I'm not sure if I can-"

"Don't worry," he cut me off, "He doesn't penetrate anyone younger than eleven. So our job is just to please him in simple ways.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok...I guess I can do that..."

After dinner we went back to our room and sat down on our beds that were right stuck next to each other. He was telling me how I would most likely be asked to give Orochimaru head. He gave me a few pointers on where the sensitive spots were and to grasp the base with my two hands and not to forget about the balls. Those needed to be sucked as well. I listened to what he had to say, trying not to puke out my supper.

"On second thought...I don't think I can do this..."

"It's really not that bad once you get used to it," Gaara assured me. "Have you ever kissed someone on the lips before?"

"No," obviously not!

"Ok, so practice with me."

"What?" I stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious?

"Kiss me."

"Un-un!" I shook my head no.

"Then I'll kiss you."

"Gar-" My words were cut off as he planted his lips against mine and pushed me back so that I laid flat on my back with him on top of me. He pulled away and I stared at him wordlessly.

"Your lips are very soft," he commented, before leaning in on another kiss.

His lips were very soft to. I continued to stare at him, but his eyes were closed.

"Come on Sasuke," He murmured in my ear, "kiss me back."

This is wrong though. My lips acted on their own though at his words and I ended up returning the kiss. I felt Gaara's hand lift my chin up, and his tongue nudged against my lips. Without thinking I parted them and he explored inside my cavern, finding my tongue and they collided in a battle for dominance. He had just about won the battle when he pulled away.

"See how easy it is to get into it?"

I blushed. The lessons continued until there was a knock on the door and a voice announced that Orochimaru was ready to see us.

"I'm feeling nervous," I whispered as Gaara and I stood in front the door to Orochimaru's room.

"Don't be," he hugged me, "Just remember everything I told you and remember, try to swallow everything!"

I nodded, but the butterflies didn't leave my stomach. Gaara knocked on the door and a slippery voice gave us permission to enter. The lighting in the room was dim. The first thing I noticed was the large king sized bed that dominated the room. All the dressers and other furniture was hardly noticeable.

"Master," Gaara bowed and joined Orochimaru who sat up against the head of the bed, half hidden under the covers.

I followed behind Gaara, but didn't climb on the bed just yet. I just examined my new master. He was more pale than our makeup and had purple markings around his eyes, which looked like snake eyes, but was probably just a trick of the light.

"You must be Sasuke," he smirked, "you're cuter than I expected. Don't be shy, come on the bed. Gaara moved to the other side as I joined them and Orochimaru held us close to his sides. "Has my little Gaara explained to you why you're here?"

"Yes...Master," I added quickly. His Gaara? Well yeah, obviously Gaara was his. We were all his. Me, Gaara, and every other boy I saw in the dining room. Orochimaru leaned over and kissed me. I guess it was a quick test to see if I really understood my purpose. I didn't hesitate to kiss back and this pleased him. He turned to Gaara.

"You may start pleasing me from the bottom," he said.

Gaara nodded and disappeared under the covers and didn't take a lot of imagination to picture what he was doing. Orochimaru embraced me closer to his body and continued making out with me. It wasn't long though before we were interrupted by a loud bang. Orochimaru pulled away in annoyance.

"Damn, what are they doing?" He nudged me, "Go and tell them to keep it down!"

"Okay Master." I slid off the bed, but as I reached the door, screaming could be heard from the other side. A lot of screaming. Gaara had reappeared from under the covers and slid off the bed to in alert. Orochimaru sat frozen.

"What's happening?" He asked.

I glanced at Gaara and reached a shaky hand for the knob. Before I could turn it though, the door pushed open violently, knocking me back behind it, and two men stepped in the room. Next thing I knew I was deafened by three loud bangs, but this time it was clear what the bang sound was. I peered out from behind the door. Gaara had ducked down next to the bed with his hands covering his ears. I looked at Orochimaru, but quickly averted my gaze from the sight. I glanced at the two men as they stepped further in the room, their attention fixed on Gaara who looked at me. I felt my heart skip a beat as the one holding the gun tucked it away under his cloak. A cloak with red clouds all over it. They approached Gaara who didn't take his eyes off me.

"Run." He said calmly.

The two men stopped in their tracks, confused by who he was talking to. The man on the bed was dead so who else was in the room that could run? They had no idea I was behind the door. I didn't move. My body was paralyzed. Then also...what about Gaara? He couldn't run past those men that's for sure. I shook my head no.

"SASUKE RUN NOW!" He yelled. The two men turned and that's when they saw me. Fear swelled up inside me. One of the men started for me, but Gaara tackled him. The unexpected attack sent the guy to the ground. "GO NOW!"

The other man who had fired the gun debated for a brief moment whether to pull Gaara off his comrade or grab me, but the moment was all I needed to bolt out of the room. Without hesitation I heard the guy chase after me.

Where do I run to? I didn't know this place! I only knew how to get to my room and the dining room. I ran down the hallway. As I reached the dining room thinking that I would find help , I found myself devastated. The whole place was a disaster. Tables were upturned, food was everywhere and blood stained the room from the bodies that lay motionless on the ground. None of them were kids though. They were just people who had been working for Orochimaru, I recognized Kimimaro and Tayuya amongst them. I heard my chaser approaching and quickly ducked under one of the tables that had managed to remain standing.

This is happening. I told myself, I'm supposed to be protected here from these people. I thought of Gaara who I had abandoned in the room with other guy. How could I have left him? I heard the steps of my attacker coming closer and I held my breath. My body shaking like an earthquake. Thank god the table cloth was long, so he shouldn't see me. I glanced around myself. A fork lay on the floor close to me and I picked it up just in case.

The hooded figure got to my table, but I relaxed as he continued right past. At least I thought he did. I felt something grab me by my ankles and I screamed as I was yanked out from under the table. He grabbed me by the collar of my kimono and brought me up to his level. Without thinking, I brought up the fork and jammed it randomly into the guys face. The guy released a cry of pain and dropped me. He stumbled back and his hood slid off. He berried his face in his hands, so I couldn't really see what he looked like, but he had dark, shoulder length hair with bangs similar to the style I kept mine. I couldn't linger for long though. I had to get out of here! I spotted the garbage shoot and ran towards it. I opened it up and peered down the disgusting slide.

"Father?"

I turned. The other man entered the room with another cloaked figure, each carrying two unconscious children in their arms, one being Gaara. The one holding Gaara set them down gently before rushing over to who I assumed was his father since that what he called him. The other hooded figure spotted me and yelled.

"Hold it!"

I glanced one last time at Gaara before pulling myself inside the garbage shoot which I hope would dump me outside, and slid down. Actually it felt more like I was falling through darkness. At long last I reach the end and fell out into a huge pile of garbage. I scrambled up immediately and stumbled through the mountain of foul smelling garbage. I spotted some tress, and ran for them. I ducked under, realizing that I was somewhere in the middle of the woods. I followed a path through, but ducked into a bush as I heard some voices. I peered out and realized I had reached the road where two large vans were parked. I gasped. The van was being loaded up by all the boys I had seen in the dining hall. Most of them were unconscious, but it didn't matter if they were or not. Men in cloaks with their heads covered by their hoods gagged them and then loaded them all into body bags, throwing them in the vans. Three more hooded figures approached the scene.

"Did we get them all?" A man asked as they joined.

"No!" Growled the man I had stabbed with the fork and still clutching his face, "One escaped and I swear if I ever find him, I'll kill him!"

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
